The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of hydrogen cooled generators and, more particularly, to a system for diagnosing problems associated with a seal oil system.
Hydrogen cooled generators include a seal oil or lubricant drain system that includes a detraining tank. The detraining tank allows any entrained hydrogen to escape from the lubricant. After the hydrogen is removed, the lubricant is reintroduced to the generator. In operation, the lubricant flows along rotating components of the generator and picks up hydrogen before passing into the detraining tank. In the detraining tank, the hydrogen escapes or rises from the lubricant. The lubricant accumulates and eventually flows over a standpipe or through a control valve and passes towards a recycling tank.
Given the nature of hydrogen cooled generators, the ability to identify and fix problems associated with the seal oil system sooner than later can be important. Damage to hydrogen seals many times are not found until after the unit has been operating with the compromised system for an extended period of time. One reason for this is the difficulty in diagnosing problems. For instance, high hydrogen consumption may be considered an indicator of a seal problem. However, high hydrogen consumption can also be caused by other problems, such as leakage through static seals.